What About Our Points?
by Fairywm
Summary: There is a protest of the points given to the four Gryffindors in Harry's first year. Oneshot.


**What About Our Points?**

 **Thanks to my lovely beta, LadyLini (who was the one to overlook the first draft), for all her help in making these easier to read for you my readers. This draft is beta-ed by, darrelldeam and alix33. All mistakes are my own.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry

 _This is a rewrite of the same story that is in 'Little of this, more of that' I'm rewriting all of them, well, most, and making them oneshots._

 ***** _blah, blah, blah_ ***** quotes from Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _._

 _*_ blah, blah, blah _*_ was taken from Wikipedia.

 **Hphphp**

The Slytherins were cheering and clapping they had just won the House Cup. Draco Malfoy looked particularly smug as if he had won it all by himself. The rest of the tables were giving polite claps, but they were all disappointed. It had been many years since another House had earned the Cup, but with teachers like Snape that was never going to happen. Many felt that the Cup was a joke and had stopped trying years ago.

The room fell silent when the Headmaster raised his hands. _*"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes … "First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"_

 _Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn._

"… _for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."_

 _Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall_ _'s Giant Chess set!_ _"_ *

Harry had to wonder how Percy knew that. Did Dumbledore tell everyone, or did Ron toot his own horn? He knew the Headmaster said the whole school knew, but just what did they know? Did they know each trap? Or did they just know that he and his friends saved the school? Did they know he faced and defeated Voldemort? Did they know he killed Quirrell? He looked at the other tables, to see what they thought of this.

There were some confused looks all around the Hall. Why were these first years getting points? They broke the rules, since when did Hogwarts give awards for that? Oh, sure they heard what had happened to Harry and they were thankful that he saved the school, but they were never told how. It was only because of the youngest Weasley's bragging that they knew about the traps, but still… quite a few from other Houses had explored and passed the traps. Surely they would be awarded points as well.

There were some students who tried to protest and be heard above the noise coming from the Gryffindor table, but they were drowned out. They settled down to see what else Dumbledore had to say; maybe they would get points too. It was obvious that Dumbledore knew what had happened through the year on the third floor. Surely he would be fair.

The prostesters were greatly disappointed when the Headmaster spoke again.

* _"_ _Second_ _—_ _to Miss Hermione Granger_ _… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."_

 _Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up._ *

Again, there was confusion which trap was that for. There were two that required logic and clear thinking. Was it the Devil's Snare or the fire/potions riddle? They didn't know if she was being awarded for both or for just one, either way they had passed those too. Where were their points? The protestors tried to be heard over the noise, but were once more drowned out.

Dumbledore raised his hands again for silence. _*_ _"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter …" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."_ _*_

There were only a few protests on that one. Didn't going past the dog and through the traps require outstanding courage? Didn't fighting a troll need pure nerve? The whole system down there required daring. And they had gotten as far as they could on their wits alone. Oh, they knew Harry Potter earned those points, though they had no idea what he faced that they had not. Only Dumbledore knew that and he wasn't telling.

 _*_ _The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the House Cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point._

 _Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."_

 _Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table._ _*_ Not to mention all the protesting voices trying to be heard.

 _*_ _Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn_ _'_ _t have looked more stunned and horrified if he_ _'_ _d just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him._

" _Which means_ ," _Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even_ * some of _*Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."_ _*_

"Wait, just a second here, I protest!" a seventh year Ravenclaw boy shouted as he stood from the table. Many others shouted their anger as well. Their voices rang across the suddenly silent Hall.

The professors shared a look and smirked, well, Snape sneered. Flitwick looked particularly smug.

Harry and his friends looked at the protestors with concerned faces. They thought they had been the only ones to go through that death trap. Did these guys and gals, venture down there too? Harry was worried that some of them came across Quirrell/Voldemort. The possessed professor could have killed them.

Dumbledore looked at him in confusion. Why would anyone protest? Wasn't his word law in the halls of Hogwarts? "Do you not believe these brave children deserve the points for the reason I have laid them out?" the old man asked, looking over his glasses in that disappointed grandfather look that he hoped would cow the young man.

"No, that's not it," the teen said shaking his head and a wave of his hand. "I think they do deserve them, especially Potter. But what about everyone else that went through the traps?" he inquired, waving his arm around to all the tables, and many heads nodded in agreement. "I mean it was not the first time a student completed your course. We just thought that you were going to award those that went through at the end of the term. Like you are doing for them now," he said pointing at the four Gryffindors. "I mean you can't honestly think they were the only ones. What about our points?" he folded his arms in defiance, and looked at the Headmaster as if to dare him to disagree.

Dumbledore's twinkle diminished a bit, however Filius Flitwick agreed completely. He hated that his boss would show such favoritism to a boy hero and his friends. For all the man spouted that they should not interfere with the gossip and hatemongering that went on among the students, he then does this. Well, the Charms Master wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"I concur," the tiny professor stated, standing on his chair to be seen. "If you are going to reward these four for breaking the rules, you need to reward everyone that went through the traps." He almost stomped his foot, but stopped just in time.

"Yes, exactly," Pomona Sprout said, also standing. She too was getting tired of the favoritism that Snape and Dumbledore constantly flaunted about the school. "While I don't condone rule breaking, I agree that if you are going to give points for it, it needs to be across the board." She nodded her head firmly and glared at the old man. She was all about hard work and honesty. If these dear young children got rewarded then all those who defied the man were going to as well, if she had anything to say about it.

Even Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape agreed, especially Snape, as he had always thought that Harry Potter was a spoiled brat that should be expelled for blatantly breaking the rules and not rewarded for it with points. However, he was going to put that boy hero in his place, and if he had to do so by award points to others, then so be it.

Dumbledore, seeing he was outvoted, sighed, "Very well. We shall take a vote and everyone who did what these four did will be awarded the same number of points." he was pouting on the inside, his glorious moment snuffed by a seventeen year old.

The Gryffindors shouted to be heard over the cheers from the other tables. They had won so why should others protest? At least it wasn't Slytherin winning the cup! The other houses should be happy about that. Well, some of them like the Weasley twins were happy about this turn of events.

Flitwick raised his hands for silence. "We will start with my House. Ravens, raise your hands as we go through each trap and tell us if you passed it. First trap was the Cerberus; when I call on you please tell how you got past and you will be awarded the same number of points as the four Gryffindors."

Five students' hands rose in the air, and Flitwick pointed to the seventh year that had made the loudest protest. "You, Mr. Stewart, how did you get past the dog?" he asked, inwardly jumping in happiness that so many of his House was smart enough to complete the task.

The student looked secure now that he knew that he wouldn't be in trouble. "As a Muggle-born, anyone who studied literature should know, and I quote, * 'in the Aeneid Cerberus was lulled to sleep after being tricked into eating drugged honeycakes and Orpheus put the creature to sleep with his music.' _*_ I played a flute and lulled the dog to sleep," he said proudly.

Flitwick decided that they would be there all day if he asked each individual, so he said to the remaining four students, "Raise your hand if you used music." Three of the remaining students raised their hands. "Very well, since Mr. Weasley obtained fifty points for passing the chess set, then Ravenclaw will be awarded 250 points for getting past the Cerberus."

Each professor asked and counted their tables and the tally was thus: Ravenclaw was awarded 250 points, Hufflepuff was awarded 100, Slytherin was awarded 200, and Gryffindor was awarded 150, but the trio didn't count because Fluffy was already asleep.

Professor Sprout took the next trap, as it was hers, "Now, students at my table, raise your hand if you got past the Devil's Snare." Two students raised their hands. "Ms. Jarvis, please tell us how you completed this."

The fifth year female student looked a little nervous. "Well, it was easy, wasn't it? I mean, we learnt how to get past that plant in first year. Just make a little fire and the plant shrinks back and lets you through—or you just relax and it won't do anything, will it? I made a little fire and fell right through." The other student in Hufflepuff nodded that he had done the same.

Sprout looked proud of the students; it showed they paid attention in her class. She had protested to Dumbledore that that particular plant was too easy to protect anything, but he hadn't listened. "Very good," she praised. "Now let's see… since we are awarding fifty points to get past the traps that will be one-hundred points to Hufflepuff. Now the other tables raise your hand if you used fire."

In the end, Slytherin had four students that had used fire and none them had relaxed, Ravenclaw had three for fire and two relaxed, Gryffindor had two for fire, plus Hermione, but she had already received fifty points for keeping a cool head, so it added up to three for fire and one relaxed. This made the points thus: Slytherin 200, Ravenclaw 250, Gryffindor 200, and Hufflepuff 100.

Flitwick took over again, since it was his charmed keys that needed awarding. "Now, who got past the keys? We don't need to know how as there was only one way past." He was actually very proud of that charm work, though he did protest that the brooms would be kept in the room. However, like the other professors, his warnings weren't heeded.

The same students raised their hands, plus Harry after being prodded by Hermione. So the same amounts of points were added, only with more for Gryffindor, with Harry's contributions.

McGonagall looked to her table with a frown. While she approved fair play, she did not approve of breaking rules. "Well, let's have it. Who got past the chess set?" Three students raised their hands. She pursed her lips noticing that both Weasley twin had their hands raised. "Explain to me, Mr. George Weasley, how it is that only one of you has raised your hands for each trap, but both of you are raising your hands now." Her lips firmed until they almost disappeared. She was not happy that her well-formed trap was so easily gotten past. She had a niggling feeling that someone took the extra precautions she had added off. No one should have completed that task without serious bodily injury. Yet, every student that raised their hands showed no signs of such.

"Well, Professor, Fred is the one who knew how to make the dog sleep, but I got us past the plant, and I was the one who chased the key, but we both were needed to play the chess game. If you've ever played our brother, Ron, you would know that the only way you can beat him is by teaming up. So we've had plenty of practice on that one," George said with a bright smile. He was just happy that they were being recognized for breaking the rules for once.

"Very well," she sniffed and folded her arms, "as much as it pains me to do this, 200 points to Gryffindor." She sat back down and let the rest of this disaster play out without her.

Again, the totals were added, and Ravenclaw received 250 for the same five students, Slytherin received 150, Hufflepuff received 100, and Gryffindor received their 200 for the same three students, plus Fred.

This time Dumbledore asked, "Who defeated the troll and how?"

This was not the way he wanted to end the year. He wanted Harry to feel the brunt of the awards. He was trying to raise the boy on a pedestal, knowing how easily it would be to make him fall. After all the boy needed to be humble and nothing did that better than a crash of fame.

He knew that others had defeated the traps, but he didn't think anyone would have stood up to him. His word here was law, after all. The only reason he conceded to this was because he didn't want a future politician to think he was playing favoritism. He would need them to be on his side if the war came. "Slytherin, let us hear from you. Mr. Flint, how did you defeat the troll?" He had picked the boy in hopes of deducting points for dark magic.

Marcus Flint stood straight and said, "Well, Sir, trolls are afraid of fire. I simply conjured a torch and held it if front of me, then passed right on by it with no problem." Groans sounded from the students that hadn't gotten past the troll for not thinking of something so easy.

The scores ere then thus: the five same Ravenclaws received 250 points, only the male Hufflepuff passed the troll, so Hufflepuff received fifty, and the same three Slytherins received 150 point, and only the Weasley twins passed the troll, so the two Gryffindors received 100 points. The trio received no points because the troll was already knocked out.

Now came the final puzzle. Snape stood and sneered at the students. If this went true to form, he would have to give points to students not in his House. It almost hurt, but if he did not, he would be set upon by the rest of the staff, and he wanted to avoid that. "Not that I think many of you dunderheads could, but raise your hands if you got past the potions puzzle. I really don't care how you did it. I'm sure that, if you did, you cheated. However, it remains that points must be given," he said dismissively. His silky voice carried across the Hall and his usual sneer still firm on his face.

The tally then was thus: five Ravenclaws received 250 points, one Hufflepuff received fifty points, two Slytherins received 100 points, two Gryffindors received 100 points, plus Hermione, who added an additional fifty points.

Ravenclaw raised the roof; they had been keeping a tally and, finally, after so many years of repression from the blatant favoritism of Snape and Dumbledore, they were going to get the cup.

Sprout held up her hands for silence, though she felt it really wouldn't matter. She wanted these last points to be awarded anyway. "Now, now, I know you're happy, Ravenclaw, but there is one more set of points to be delivered."

Everyone settled down, a bit confused. What points could she be talking about?

"Everyone who stood up to their friends trying to prevent them from going on this fool's quest, please raise your hands," the Herbology Professor said in a jovial voice, these were points that she agreed with.

Many students looked reluctant to be participating in this show. Many of the ones that had spoken before, made them raise their hands, and those that did were awarded points.

The total was thus: six Ravenclaws received a total of sixty points, ten Hufflepuffs received a total of 100 points, two Slytherins received a total of twenty points, no Gryffindors, other than Neville, had stood up to their friends, but Neville had already received his points, so Gryffindor was not awarded any points.

Dumbledore got to his feet and raised his hands for silence. "Now, as you can see by the counters, the points are thus: in fourth place: Hufflepuff with 802; in third place, we have Slytherin, with 1342 points; second place goes to Gryffindor, with 1582 points, and, of course, first place goes to Ravenclaw, with 1986 points. Well done, Ravenclaw."

Once more the noise was heard in Hogsmeade, everyone was shouting their joy. Clapping and cheering were happening at all of the tables; Gryffindor was clapping because Slytherin didn't win, and Slytherin was clapping because Gryffindor had lost; Hufflepuff was cheering because of the fair play, and Ravenclaw was cheering because they had won.

The Headmaster clapped his hands and waited for the cheering to end. "I would like to say that, in the future, points will not be awarded for breaking the rules," he stated as he looked over his glasses and gazed at each table. "However, I understand why it had to be done today. I believe this has been the greatest number of points awarded to the houses in one sitting in over a century. Well done, all of you. Now for the change of colors," he stated grandly as he clapped his hands and spread his arms wide, and the banners changed to blue and bronze with the symbol of an eagle depicted on them.

Most of the students left that year feeling good about themselves and were pleased by the way the end had turned out. Even the Golden Trio agreed with what had happened, though Ron had to be talked around. Harry hated being the center of attention, and he was very thankful for that seventh year Ravenclaw for taking the pressure off his shoulders. He even went to find him on the train and thanked him in person.

The boy just clapped him on the back and said, "It was only the right thing to do. Sometimes you have to do what's right, over what's easy. Remember that, Potter, and you'll go far in life." He then turned and walked away, leaving a befuddled first year behind him.

When those same words were repeated to him years later, Harry had the feeling he should have listened to the young man all along. Maybe he would have never gotten into so much trouble. But that's a different story.

 **Hphphp**

 _As usual, if you want to take this further, have at it. Just drop me a link so I can read it. Take it as a challenge._

 _I find it very weird that The Golden Trio was the only ones to go through the traps in Harry_ _'_ _s first year. You can_ _'_ _t tell a school full of children and teens not to go somewhere and expect them to listen. Many fanfics point this out but none truly follow up on it. Well, maybe two that I read, but for the most part it is just mentioned and then forgotten. I also find it odd that none of the other students protested that the trio got points for it. I am pretty sure that the Weasley twins made it through the all traps; they were bloody geniuses after all. I am also pretty sure that the stone was not placed in the mirror until the end of the year. Not to mention Neville received points for standing up to his friends. I_ _'_ _ll bet that happened in all houses when it came to those traps._

 _Now my math sucks, even when I use a calculator, so if I messed up feel free to point that out._

 _When I first published this I got many, many conflicting reviews. Some were completely on my side, others stated that no one else would have tried to get past the traps after seeing the three headed dog; others still said that no one else deserved points, because only Harry and his friends saved the school. However, I feel that many people would have tried those obstacles and that they should have earned the points that Hermione, Ron and Neville got. The ONLY first year that got points that he deserved was Harry, because he did save the school and almost died because of it. that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it._


End file.
